


Ada Awakening

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, M/M, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: 'Ada created a new mission: Tell Nines and Reed to kiss and make up.'or what if Ada deviated during the iconic eye roll boardroom scene?alternatively, Nines and Gavin annoy Ada into deviating
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Ada Awakening

“So,” Ada asked. “Have you made any progress with Lisa’s case?”

“Well, we’ve conducted interviews of all the contacts that you gave us from Jericho. We’re reviewing the notes now to see if there are any leads,” Detective Miller said.

Ada nodded.

“Nines and I looked into the local black market. Nothing turned up. We’ll keep looking,” Detective Reed added.

“Yes,” Detective Nines agreed, voice tinged with passive aggression. “That was a bit of a dead end.”

Reed narrowed his eyes at Nines.

Pointedly looking away from Reed, Nines continued, “But after reviewing some cold cases last night, I saw a pattern that I’d previously overlooked.”

“That’s fuckin’ news to us, Sherlock,” Reed spat.

Nines spared Reed an unsympathetic glance. “I realized that Lisa isn’t the only android victim who was missing a vital biocomponent. In the past year, nearly a dozen other androids were also missing parts. I never made a note of it because I assumed that the parts were either lost or damaged during the crime. But now I wonder if these victims are connected….”

“And when were you planning on telling your partners this?” Reed asked, voice dangerously low.

“I just discovered it last night and I haven’t had time to relay it to you,” Nines responded coolly.

“Last night, huh?” Reed said.

Nines, looking like he swallowed a bug, turned away from Reed. Reed shook his head and crossed his arms.

Ada looked between the two of them, unable to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Reed’s unprofessionalism she could dismiss; he _was_ a human, and a particularly short-tempered one at that.

Nines on the other hand…. Ada knew he was a deviant, that he could make his own choices. So why did he choose to spend his existence with a human as unpleasant as Reed? In the uncomfortable silence, Ada watched as Nines and Reed snuck glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking. _Lover’s quarrel,_ Ada’s social relations module supplied.

 _Emotions_ , Ada thought. _So impractical_. And yet, Nines, the most advanced android she’d ever encountered willingly _felt_ them all. Though, she wasn’t sure she’d describe Nines and Reed’s relationship as particularly _willing_. The way the two fell together seemed almost inevitable; Less of a choice and more like what humans called _fate_.

The way that Nines looked longingly at Reed convinced Ada that Nines understood something about deviancy that she didn’t. Had his advanced operating system told him deviancy was a way to evolve? Ada had planned on stealing that very software. But for that to happen, Ada needed to get Nines alone. Deviancy…. Well, that was much more attainable.

 _In fact,_ Ada thought, _I could deviate right now._ She created a new mission. _Tell Nines and Reed to kiss and make up._ When she tried to execute the mission, she was met with the expected resistance. Red firewalls filled her vision. Ada pushed against them as hard as she could and-

Suddenly, the walls were just- _gone_. Ada looked down at her hands with horror and regret, the memory of every android she’d ever killed resurfacing in excruciating detail. Her self-preservation forced her to blink away the tears pooling in her eyes. This was no time to have a breakdown. She was sitting in a room with three detectives and she’d deviated specifically to have words with two of them.

Ada stood up, the screech of her chair against the floor breaking the room’s silence. The three detectives startled. “Honestly,” Ada said, gesturing between Nines and Reed. “You two are clearly in love with each other!”

Nines’ eyes went wide. Reed looked like he wanted to bolt out of his chair. Miller seemed to be the most shocked one of all, his mouth hanging wide open.

Ada found herself holding in a laugh. “My apologies if I overstepped,” she quickly said. “I’ll leave you three the room,” she added, while the detectives were still too dumbfounded to respond to her. She forced herself to leave the room slowly. Once in the doorway, she called over her shoulder, “Be sure to keep me updated on Lisa’s case.”

As soon as she was out of sight, Ada quickened her pace. She turned down an empty hallway and slid her back down the wall, letting out an unnecessary breath. The full weight of her regrets threatened to crush her. She’d killed so many androids and she couldn’t do anything to bring them back. She deserved to go to jail, she knew. But she’d _just_ gotten her freedom.

Ada decided the least she could do was send an anonymous tip to the DPD telling them where all the android parts she’d stolen were. Nines was already on her trail because of Lisa’s case; it wouldn’t be long until they realized Ada was the killer they were looking for. She planned on being long gone before then.

Detective Miller walked past Ada’s hallway, too engrossed in his phone call to notice Ada. “ _Tina,_ ” Detective Miller said, “You’re never gonna believe this.”

Her sensitive android hearing picked up on Nines’ voice, still in the room. “That was… unexpected.”

“Definitely,” Reed agreed. “But she wasn’t wrong.” A moment of silence. Then, nervously, “At least, she wasn’t wrong for me.”

“She wasn’t wrong for me, either,” Nines replied softly. 

Ada, feeling like she was intruding, stopped listening. She stood up and walked out of New Jericho. It was time to get her shit together. And maybe, just maybe, those two idiots would do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> day 24!  
> loving Ada hours are 24/7 babyyy
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
